KakaIru Christmas Challenge 2010
by Kiterie
Summary: Drabbles written for the KakaIru LJ Chirstmas Challenge. Rated M for 'just in case somethings implied' most will be K or K .
1. Hiding Presents Traditional List

Because I have some large projects I'm working on these will be short, 100 to 300 words. I'll post 1 or more a day on themes from the KakaIru LJ Comm Christmas Challenge. There will be no sex mostly because I am not writing sex in that few of words though there may be something implied with some of them. I never post smut here but I mention it for those who read my stuff elsewhere. You're not missing anything with this story they're just drabbles. I don't know yet if they'll be linked, we'll see.

Hiding Presents:  
Kakashi set the scroll on Iruka's desk then set the neatly wrapped box on top of it. He focused a little bit of chakra into it and it poofed away in a small cloud of smoke. Rolling the scroll up he sealed it then set the scroll in among the rest waiting for the chunin to look over. The holidays were stressful but he thought maybe the little gift when discovered might cheer Iruka up and make his day a little easier. If for just a moment he hoped Iruka could relax, eat the piece of chocolate, and forget the million and one things he undoubtedly had to do. Iruka deserved that for all of his hard work. They got his smile and kind words and he deserved something in return.


	2. Snowflakes Traditional List

Snowflakes:  
Little bits of paper were strewn across the floor and not-so-delicately cut paper snowflakes were hanging by string from the ceiling. Kakashi didn't understand the fascination himself but Iruka had asked for his help and explained how to make them so he had.

He watched as Iruka strained to tie a garland around the top of the doorframe. Even from here he could see the mistletoe. The little white berries and dark green leaves were perched just above Iruka's head. It was very much like Iruka was _asking_ for it.

Kakashi picked up the snowflake he'd just cut out, grinned, and walked over to Iruka. "Look at these Iruka, I think I'm getting good at this."

Startled, Iruka dropped the strand of garland he'd been trying to tack into place and sighed. "You're a regular artist..." He let his arms fall to his side.

Looking up, Kakashi smirked. "Oh well will you look at that..."

Iruka looked up then raised an eyebrow at Kakashi.

Kakashi shrugged and reached up to pull his mask down. "It's the rules, Sensei." He pulled the fabric down then leaned forward and kissed Iruka lightly on the lips.

"_That's_ you're idea of a kiss?" Iruka chuckled then slid one hand behind Kakashi's head and pulled him forward for another far more involved kiss.

Groaning, Kakashi slid his arms around Iruka's waist and leaned into the kiss that was all teeth and tongue and obvious pent-up frustration. By the time they broke apart he couldn't breathe.

Iruka smiled and pecked him on the lips again. "Cute by the way, but next time pay more attention. I've been pretending to hang that garland for half an hour now and my arms were starting to hurt."


	3. Hot Cocoa Traditional List

Hot Cocoa:  
The sun was just dipping below the horizon and the air was already noticeably colder but Kakashi remained where he was. He shifted from one foot to the other as he waited. People passed in and out of the gate but even when they stopped to talk to him his visible eye never moved from the spot it was trained on.

Just as the sun disappeared completely, it's warm glow nothing but a faint purple on the horizon, he appeared. His shoulders drooped and he moved slowly up the dirt road and through the gates.

Kakashi walked over, blanket and thermos in hand. He draped the blanket over Iruka's shoulders and then poured him a cup of cocoa.

Iruka stared at him, shivering as he took the cup. "Thank you, Kakashi-san."

"Mah..." He scrubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. "It's just Kakashi." It seemed weird for Iruka to attach the honorific when they'd kissed under the mistletoe the last time he'd seen him.

"Mm... Kakashi." Iruka smiled and tugged the blanket further around his shoulders. "Are you going to have some cocoa too?"

"I don't like sweets."

Sipping the cocoa, Iruka leaned closer to Kakashi. "I guess I can't give you a kiss then, since I'm drinking it and I would likely taste like it." He chuckled and took another drink.

Kakashi looked around. The street was empty of everyone except them. He waited for Iruka to lower his cup, then he pulled his mask down, leaned forward and kissed him. "I think I could grow to like them," he whispered then stole another kiss.


	4. Eggnog Traditional List

Eggnog:  
The eggnog, like all holiday drinks or all drinks when Tsunade had a say, was spiked.

Kakashi thought maybe that was the only thing saving him from finding a sink to dump it down. The stuff was disgustingly sweet and it clung to the inside of his mouth. Being a spiced rum, the booze didn't help the flavor, _but_ there was enough of it to make care less.

There was also the fact that Iruka seemed especially fond of the stuff and had, had _several_ glasses. It was also becoming quite obvious to everyone at the party that he was not used to drinking heavily. His shirt was draped over Kakashi's shoulder and his hair tie had long ago been 'lost'. Iruka sang amazingly well for being so drunk.

Finishing his drink off, Kakashi set it on the table then downed a glass of water in attempted to rid himself of the awful taste. He watched Iruka singing atop the mission desk, that had somehow become an impromptu stage, and smiled.

Iruka reached for the fastner on his pants, his voice faltering slightly as he fumbled with it.

Walking over, Kakashi leapt onto the table, scooped Iruka up, and shook his head. He smiled under his mask and formed the handsigns to jutsu them away. "Time to get you home, Iruka-sensei, shows over." It was for the rest of them anyway, he fully intended to see if he couldn't get Iruka to continue it.


	5. Pajamas Traditional List

**Pajamas**

Iruka rubbed his hand over his face, fingers scrubbing at the scar that crossed his nose and cheeks. "What the..." he groaned.

"You don't hold your liqueur well." Kakashi offered a glass of water and a couple of specially formulated medicine balls.

Sitting up, Iruka took the water and the medicine, downed them, and then sat there with his head bent for a moment. "These aren't my pajamas..."

"No," Kakashi agreed, only just managing to smother a laugh.

Iruka's cheeks flushed and he looked around hesitantly. "This is your bedroom, isn't it?"

"Yes." It seemed a simple enough reply and Kakashi hoped it left more questions than the one it answered.

"And these?" Iruka tugged at the shirt.

"Also mine." Kakashi flopped down on the side of the bed and stretched out.

Iruka jumped and scooted over. "What are you doing?" he squeaked.

"My bedroom. My bed. I just got up to get you a drink and some medicine," Kakashi explained, pulling the blankets up around him and rolling onto his side, facing Iruka. "You should get more sleep yourself. We were up late last night."

"Doing what?" Iruka's voice pitched increasingly higher and his cheeks darkened to an incredibly bright red.

"Mah, lots of things, Sensei. You're quite-" he paused, deliberately, "-friendly when you're drunk."

Iruka paled. "How did I get your pajamas on?" His voice quavered ever so slightly.

"I helped you get them on after you took your clothes off," Kakashi chuckled, wrapping an arm around Iruka and pulling him down beside him. "Don't worry I didn't let you do anything I wouldn't do."

It might have been embarrassment, it might have been the medicine, or might have been Iruka faking but Iruka's eyes closed and he appeared to fall asleep. His breathing and his heart rate even, an easy trick for shinobi.

Kakashi smiled and snuggled closer. Asleep or just pretending, Iruka was warm.


	6. Baking Traditional List

**Baking:**  
"What smells so good?" Iruka rubbed his eyes and leaned against the open bedroom door.

Kakashi set the plates down on the table then got the cups set out. "Breakfast and cookies." He walked back over to the oven, slipped on the oven mitts, and pulled a sheet pan out, carefully removing the cookies before adding more balls of dough to it.

"_You're_ baking cookies?" The tone held a definite note of surprise and Iruka walked over and picked one of the cookies up. "Why are you making cookies?" He took a bite.

Shoving the pan back in the oven, Kakashi pulled the other out and carried it over. "What? You don't like cookies? I thought you did." He set the pan down on a towel.

"I like cookies just fine but..." Iruka rubbed his thumb and forefinger across the scar on his nose, pinching the bridge. "You made me breakfast?" He looked between the table and Kakashi. "And where's your mask?"

"It seemed kind of pointless after last night." Kakashi grabbed a spatula then pushed Iruka over to the table. "And, of course, I made you breakfast. What did you expect? For me to throw you out the door when I think half of your clothes are still in the mission room?"

Iruka's cheeks flushed. "No. I guess not." He sat down on one of the cushions. "Did we really?"

Kakashi frowned and sat down across from Iruka. "You didn't have a problem with kissing me, but sleeping with me you have a problem with? Unless your drunk of course."

"NO!" His cheeks turned a brighter red, the color crawling down his neck. "It's just- I don't remember _and_ I was drunk."

"Well it's a good thing I made the cookies then." He relaxed and dished out food to both of them.

Iruka looked up at him and blinked. "Huh?"

Kakashi's lips tugged to one side in an obvious smirk. "You can use them to bribe your coworkers when you're late." Because, there was no way Iruka was going to get anywhere anytime soon.


	7. Christmas Tree Traditional List

**Christmas Tree:**  
It was in set up to one side of the main gates and stood nearly as tall as the walls. Kunai, shuriken, and other weapons were tied to the branches along with other ornaments. Red ribbon was wound around the branches and a large glowing star sat on the top. The most prominent ornamentation however were the omamori charms that covered the entire tree with their bright red paper and gold ink.

Kakashi held out a blank charm for Iruka. "What will put on it?"

"That's easy." Iruka picked up the calligraphy brush from the gate watch desk and dipped into the gold ink. "A prayer for your safe return." He smiled then carefully brushed the paint across the paper. "What about you?"

"Huh?" Kakashi shook himself. Iruka had looked so sweet when he'd said it that he hadn't realized he'd been staring. "Mah, I think I should make it a memory charm. I wouldn't want you to forget me while I'm gone."

Iruka laughed and rolled his eyes. "I somehow doubt that, that's even possible."

"Ah then maybe I should make it for happiness so I can see your smiling face when I return," Kakashi teased, smiling under his mask.

His cheeks flushing, Iruka punched him in the shoulder. "You're terrible. We're in public."

"You asked, I was just being honest."

The red of Iruka's cheeks darkened and he shoved Kakashi again. "Just make your charm already."

It was a nice tradition, Kakashi thought, hanging the charms when you left on a mission at Christmas. It was probably even his favorite.


	8. Holiday Specials Traditional List

**Holiday Specials:**  
The village was crowded despite being a small out of the way one. There seemed to be more people than could possibly live in the space the houses would allow for. It didn't take long for Kakashi to figure out why. Huge banners were everywhere. Sale! Special Holiday Dango! The place was tourist trap.

There was of course one advantage Kakashi could see. He could find a gift for Iruka.

The shop he finally settled on specialized in paper goods. The walls were lined with books and reams of paper while shelves in the middle held every kind of bookmark, magnifying glass, and writing implement imaginable.

Kakashi walked up to the main desk, already looking in the display. "I'm looking for a pen."

The sales girl smiled brightly and picked up a pen from a display on the counter. "If you're just looking for a pen, why not one of these? These are on sale and they even have little Christmas trees and snowmen on them."

"This one." Kakashi tapped the glass.

A little old lady stepped around Kakashi and moved behind the counter. "It must be for somebody special. It's a very expensive pen."

"The little sign says it never runs out of ink," Kakashi pointed out.

She nodded. "That's right. It's a jutsu. It will also write on any surface and you can choose the color just by focusing your chakra."

He took one of the pens sitting in a jar beside the till and drew his signature henohenomoheji on it. "Can you engrave it with this and wrap it up for me?"

"Of course."

Iruka had a disturbing fondness for his red pens but he was always throwing them when they failed in the middle of his work. One of the wall of his apartment had a mass of holes roughly the size of a pen. So a couple of hours later, Kakashi left the village with the small, bright blue box tucked in a scroll compartment of his vest and the absolute assurance Iruka would love it.


	9. Candy Cane Traditional List

**Candy Cane:**  
"Why does anyone even like those things?" Kakashi eyed the candy in Iruka's hand. "It was tolerable when they were just peppermint but now they're all those disgustingly sweet flavors and they're not even the right colors anymore."

Iruka snickered and set another candy cane on top of the desk. "Peppermint gets boring and the kids like the different colors. They also like sweets no matter what so they could probably be any flavor and the kids would eat them."

"They're _wrong_ though." Kakashi picked up one of the candy canes and looked it over. "No food should be blue. It's wrong."

"It's blue raspberry so it's blue," Iruka laughed, taking the candy away and returning it to it's place on the table top.

Eyeing the 'thing' that he was refusing to acknowledge as a 'candy cane', Kakashi wrinkled his nose. "Raspberries are _not_ blue."

Laughing, Iruka pulled another one from the box and waved it 'threateningly' at him. "You don't even like sweets so why do you care?"

"Because they're _wrong_. Candy canes are supposed to be peppermint and they're supposed to be red and white and most importantly shaped like a _cane_ not some deformed reindeer. You can't even hang them up like that." It was wrong and while he didn't generally go around eating the things other people shouldn't go around corrupting them. "Couldn't you have just bought the right kind?"

Iruka rolled his eyes then shook his head. "These were on sale."

"But they're _wrong_," he protested. Really, why couldn't Iruka understand that?

"I don't care. I'm not going and buying new ones just because you think they're the wrong ones."

This was going to be a long day if Iruka was just going to refuse to see the facts. Although he could just replace them when the man wasn't looking... Kakashi smiled, he'd just have to distract Iruka and he was good at that.


	10. Parties Traditional List

**Parties:**  
"I'm _not_ going."

"Aw come on it wasn't that bad and Tsunade's not hosting this one," Kakashi reasoned, tugging on Iruka's hand.

Iruka hooked a foot around his desk and grabbed the edge with his free hand. "No. You just want to see me get drunk and act stupid and _they_ just want to laugh at me about last time. I'm _not_ going."

Kakashi tugged again, laughing. "They're not going to laugh they're were cheering you on and I didn't let you do anything too bad."

"No!" Iruka locked his foot against the floor but his chair scooted forward despite the physical protest.

"But everyone's going and you like parties and the holidays so we should go," he argued then deliberately stepped forward and peeled Iruka's fingers off his desk.

Iruka attempted to pull his hands free, twisting them in Kakashi's grip. "You want to go so badly then go by yourself."

"I can't." He released Iruka's wrist only to grab him around the middle, haul him from his chair, and throw him over a shoulder.

Hitting and even kicking Kakashi, Iruka struggled to escape. "Put me down! I'm NOT going!"

A knee hit him in the stomach and Kakashi grunted but didn't put Iruka down. "If you don't go as my date, nobody will believe me that I'm not single, and then I'll have to deal with people either trying to hook me up or trying to get me home and you don't want that do you."

The flailing stopped followed by a long silence. "No," Iruka huffed finally. "Fine but if anyone says anything about last time we're leaving and I'm not drinking anything there except water. Now put me down."

"But I like this position," Kakashi laughed then pointedly groped Iruka's ass. It was a shame Iruka was refusing to drink, he really was a cute drunk. He'd just have to entertain himself another way.


	11. Ice Skating Traditional List

**Ice Skating:**  
Kakashi cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow at the scene in front of him.

Iruka slid over the ice that coated the street, jumped, spun, and then landed perfectly. "I love when everything freezes over like this," he laughed, sliding back towards Kakashi.

"I'm sure the medical staff love all the broken bones they get when it does too." He knew how to deal with ice by necessity, he could even 'skate' but the way Iruka did it was impressive.

"Well more people should learn to enjoy it and skate then," Iruka countered, waving a hand dismissively.

Kakashi had to admit the way Iruka used a water jutsu to form blades on the soles of his sandals was clever and it was impressive to watch him. "I'll admit, you look like you're having fun so you're probably right." He hooked his arms around Iruka's waist and hugged him. Iruka's smile made something absolutely mundane and which would normally be a nuisance, seem like a blessing. "Maybe you'll just have to teach everyone."

"Well _maybe_ I will," Iruka hummed, leaning forward and rubbing his cold nose against against Kakashi's covered one.

"It'll have to wait though. I think it's time we got you home and properly warmed up." He slid a hand down to Iruka's ass, squeezed, and pulled their hips together.

Iruka chuckled and rolled his eyes at the perverted gesture. "You're lucky nobody's out and you have a point."

"I always have a point and it's usually that one," Kakashi laughed before raising a hand to jutsu them home.


	12. Lights Traditional List

**Lights:**  
Kakashi led Iruka over to the blanket then stopped. "Sit."

Iruka did as he was told, carefully folding his legs under him. "Can I see yet?"

Instead of answering, Kakashi released his hand then settled down behind Iruka, and pulled him into his lap.

Iruka made a small noise of surprise but then just settled himself against Kakashi's chest. "I am going to get to see right? That is the point of this right? You're not just going to do perverted things while I have my eyes closed are you."

Laughing, Kakashi reached up and pushed Iruka's headband back onto his forehead. "I see where you're mind is and as tempting as that suggestion is the view is too good not to share." The city lay out below them, bright red and green lanterns and Christmas lights glowed from where they were strung up decorating each of the houses and businesses below. The Christmas tree at the gate and it's star were just barely visible beyond the wall.

"Wow..." Iruka's voice came out a mere whisper.

"I'm surprised more people don't come up here to enjoy this." It was a long walk to top of the monument for non-shinobi or for blindfolded ones though he had shortened the trip dramatically. It would have taken them too long and made it too obvious where he was taking Iruka if he hadn't used the jutsu.

Iruka leaned back a little more, pulling Kakashi's arms tighter around himself, then turned his head and kissed Kakashi's cheek. "I'm glad they don't."


	13. Gingerbread Traditional List

**Gingerbread:**  
The houses were mishapen and the frosting seemed to make up more of the house than the gingerbread did. Kakashi could see places on every single one where candy had been but no longer was.  
"We're making the town," Iruka explained, coming up beside Kakashi and sliding his hand into Kakashi's gloved one.

"It doesn't-" he hesitated, hating to demean Iruka's students. "-look that much like the town," he finished, sighing.

Iruka laughed and leaned against him. "It's the town covered in snow after a major disaster I think."

"Ah, well that explains it." It was obvious Iruka had made the academy, the hokage tower, and Ichiraku's but the rest he couldn't figure out what they were supposed to be in the slightest. "It must have been a very bad disaster but at least the most important places are still standing."

"I wouldn't be surprised if the academy falls when they realize it means they'd still have to go to school," Iruka laughed.

"Suffered structural damage and collapse is imminent then?"

Iruka nodded. "Very."

Kakashi laughed and pulled Iruka down the hall.


	14. Wrapping Paper Traditional List

**Wrapping Paper:**  
The shiny green paper had silver shurikens on it. It was a amusing how it matched his usual bed covers. Kakashi smiled and slid his mask down before shrugging out of his vest. "I take it this is my Christmas present?"

Iruka smirked and tugged at the bow lightly. "I wanted to make sure you got in case you were out on a mission."

Kakashi licked his lips and let his eyes slide over Iruka deliberately.

The extremely large red ribbon tied around his waist was the only thing covering anything and the tan skin stood out nicely against the wrapping paper made blanket.

"I'll warn you, Sensei, I've been very, very naughty this year and I don't think that's going to change now." Not with Iruka looking like that it wasn't.

"Well it's a good thing I'm not Santa then," Iruka laughed, crooking a finger at Kakashi.


	15. Caroling Traditional List

**Caroling:**  
Iruka pulled Kakashi along behind him, already singing cheerfully.

"Do I have to?" He knew he was whining and he didn't really mind singing with Iruka if that's what Iruka wanted, but _caroling_ was just silly.

"Yes, because it's fun!" Iruka turned and grinned at him. "Besides, you're the one who wanted _everyone_ to know we're together and what better way than to make sure half the town sees us singing together and snuggling for warmth?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. As silly as it might be he couldn't fail to see that Iruka had a point and it was a good one. "Fine, fine, I'm coming." A mental list was already springing to mind of who they specifically needed to drop in on.


	16. Pumpkin Pie Traditional List

**Pumpkin Pie:**  
He didn't really like sweets but apparently pumpkin pie, when made right, wasn't _really_ sweet. Kakashi took another bite and snuggled against Iruka. It was impressive because he really hadn't expected it. Pie wasn't usually his thing. It was a desert and it was usually sweet.

Iruka kissed his cheek and smiled. "I take it you like it?"

"Yes." He took another bite, hummed happily, and then licked his lips. This was a holiday treat he could get used to, at least as long as Iruka was making it. "I would have eaten it and pretended to like it because you made it but I really do like it."

Laughing, Iruka kissed him again, shook his head, and then went back to eating his own pie.

It was just how it was, if you're boyfriend made you a bento, or well a pie, you ate it and enjoyed it. He really would have lied but he was glad he didn't need to.


	17. Sprinkles Traditional List

**Sprinkles:**  
Kakashi carried the mugs over to the couch and sat down. "Hot Cocoa for you, tea for me." He smiled and handed the mug of hot chocolate to Iruka.

"Whipped cream and sprinkles... I think I'm in love." Iruka chuckled, wrapping his hands tightly around the mug. He lifted it up, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Don't tell me your love is that easily bought after all the work I've put in trying to get your attention before now," Kakashi teased then took a sip of his tea.

Iruka laughed and then nodded. "Chocolate sprinkles equal instant love for me. It's just the way it is."

"I'll have to remember to stock up then." Kakashi already had more chocolate in his cupboard than he'd ever have bothered with, all for Iruka's sake. Sprinkles were only one thing in the lot. He'd do anything and buy anything to make Iruka smile and look as relaxed as he did then, chocolate was only one trick up his sleeve.

Iruka lowered his cup. "Kakashi..."

Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow and lowered his own cup. "Hm?"

"I meant that though-" Iruka's cheeks flushed lightly. "-I do love you." He laughed and lowered his eyes. "Obviously not because of the sprinkles."

The declaration caught him off guard and it took Kakashi several seconds to collect himself. Those seconds seemed far longer and he would have sworn he couldn't breath for any of them. Then he leaned over, ducked his head a little so he could catch Iruka's lips, and kissed him. It was brief and then Kakashi pulled back, his own cheeks warming. "It'd be shame if you didn't since I've been in love with you since I think the first time you yelled at me."

Iruka laughed, set his cup down, took Kakashi's from him and did the same. "That's an even stranger reason to fall in love with somebody than sprinkles would be," he teased, sliding himself onto Kakashi's lap.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around Iruka and kissed him. Strange or not he couldn't help loving Iruka. As passionate as the man was there was simply no resisting. "Nope, sprinkles are sillier."


	18. Decorations Traditional List

**Decorations:**  
Kakashi leaned against the wall and watched quietly. The classroom was surprisingly peaceful without twenty something pre-genin running around or shooting spitballs at each other. He could offer to help Iruka clean up but he was enjoying the view. Every time Iruka bent over to pick up a pencil lodge between a desk and the leveled step behind it, bits of trash, or a piece of paper he got a nice view of his ass as the pants stretch tight over it. It was taking longer to clean today because Iruka was setting up classroom decorations which Kakashi didn't mind because again there was the view.

Iruka turned and smiled over his shoulder. "Kakashi I know I have a nice ass, but can you hand me the tape from the desk, please?"

Smiling, he reached over to grab it then paused. "What's this?" He picked up a small ceramic disc with a ribbon threaded through a hole near the edge that was apparently the top. A scarecrow chibi with a heart above it's head decorated the face, Kakashi flipped it over, a dolphin was painted on the reverse along with several other hearts near the top.

"What does it look like?" Iruka laughed and rolled his eyes. "Stop asking silly questions and hand me the tape already."

Kakashi picked up the tape an handed it over. "Did you make it?"

Taking the tape Iruka went back to hanging stuff on the wall. "Mmhm.. I was showing the kids how to make them for their parents for Christmas." He turned and took the ornament from Kakashi. "I added the hearts after but..." Iruka held the ribbon between two fingers and twisted the ornament then let it go. It spun around.

It appeared as though it was one picture and the way Iruka had arranged things it looked as though the scarecrow was holding the dolphin and the hearts were flickering. Kakashi blinked. He hadn't realized why they were on opposite sides and he'd wondered if Iruka had been trying to hide that they were together. "I don't have a tree."

"I do. We can hang it on there and you can keep it after we take the tree down." Iruka smiled, kissed Kakashi on the nose, and handed the ornament back over. "Now let me finish decorating here so we can go."

Kakashi nodded, smiled, and wound the ornament up again, watching it.


	19. Sledding Traditional List

**Sledding:**  
It was impressive, Kakashi had to admit. The white snow that cascaded down the hills in the clearing at the base of the hokage monument was not an easy jutsu. It was a jounin level one and not something from fire country which made him curious how Iruka knew it.

Sledding down the hills on everything from wooden boards and waxed paper to actual sleds, the kids seemed oblivious to the marvel that was their teacher.

He'd have to ask him sometime though Kakashi suspected that Iruka wouldn't tell him. As open as Iruka appeared to be there were things about him nobody seemed to have an answer to, at least not the right one or the same one.


	20. School Holidays Traditional List

**School Holidays:**  
Paper snowflakes, glitter, wrapping paper, Christmas card envelopes, and candy wrappers were scattered around the classroom. If he hadn't know better Kakashi would have thought that the kids had finally revolted and overthrown their sensei to avoid anymore homework. His lips curved up in amusement under the mask and he headed for the teachers' lounge.

The noise reached his ears long before he reached the door. When he slid it open he was unceremoniously kissed and yanked inside. His mask was still up but it still caught him off guard and he pulled back.

Iwashi pointed to the mistletoe above the door then pushed him towards the far corner. "_Iru-chan_, your boyfriend's here," he sing-songed.

Iruka turned, flipped Iwashi off then grinned at Kakashi and crooked a finger at him.

Kakashi chuckled and headed over, watching Iruka and several other academy teachers down cups of sake on the way. "If you're students saw you having this much fun they'd never take you seriously again."

Downing another glass Iruka rolled his eyes. "That's why we wait until they go home and we know we won't have to look at them for a few weeks," he laughed.

Everyone else followed Iruka's example and down another, laughing.

"What's with the sake?" Everyone seemed to do it at the same time, which meant a game, but Kakashi couldn't figure out the trigger.

"Well... let me demonstrate." Iruka pulled Kakashi over about two feet, turned so Kakashi's back was to the entire room, and then wrapped an arm around Kakashi's neck. "Once you know the rule you're going to have to play..."

Kakashi slid his own arms around Iruka and smirked. "I think I can live with that."

Reaching up Iruka tugged Kakashi's mask down and kissed him soundly. Pulling away he grabbed a cup, drank it, set it down, and held one up for Kakashi. "Every time somebody kisses we drink." He flicked his eyes up, motioning for Kakashi to look up.

Kakashi glanced up. A bunch of mistletoe hung from the ceiling above their head. He took the drink and downed it. They were standing in front of a closet he hadn't noticed until right then. "Are you guys always this crazy during school holidays?"

Iruka smirked and pulled Kakashi forward for another kiss. "Some of them," he whispered, before pressing their lips together again.

It was obvious then that Kakashi would definitely have to start keeping track of when the brats were out so he could join in the mischief.


	21. Santa Traditional List

**Santa:**  
"What are you doing?" Kakashi had been trying to figure it out for the last five minutes at least.

Iruka pulled another boot on. "Don't you know who Santa is, Kakashi?"

"Yes," he grumbled, a little indignant at being spoken to like he was dense. "Made up guy in a red suit. I'm not an idiot. I get that you're dressing up as him. What I don't get is why?"

Standing up, Iruka grabbed a giant, green and red scroll with bells on the shoulder strap, and tossed it over his shoulder. "Right now, for the most part my students are innocent and naive and while that's bad for a shinobi it's not for a kid. It's what makes the world magical, gives them hope, and makes them believe that they can make a difference." Iruka pulled the fake, cotton beard down and kissed Kakashi's cheek.

Kakashi sighed, shook his head, and smiled. "You know it would be faster if 'Santa' had an escort who could teleport him right into the room... If they ask we'll just tell them I got the special mission of helping Santa."

Iruka grinned then leaned forward and stole another kiss. "It would mean getting back hear in time to properly enjoy _our own_ Christmas Eve."

"Well then, Santa, we better get going."


	22. Christmas Eve Traditional List

**Christmas Eve**  
A draft crept up his back and Kakashi shivered then pulled the blankets further around them. The genjutsu of the fire place with a roaring fire was nice except that it did nothing to fight the cold.

"Cold?" Iruka twisted on the futon, that they'd dragged out into the livingroom, and looked over his shoulder at Kakashi.

He stuck his lower lip out and nodded. "Mmhmm..."

"Maybe we should get dressed," Iruka teased.

"Maybe we shouldn't and you should just warm me up again," Kakashi countered, rocking his hips against Iruka's ass.

Laughing, Iruka twisted the rest of the way around. "I'm going to start thinking you're just pretending to get cold so I'll have to warm you up..."

"Would I do that?" he asked, feigning being offended.

Iruka snorted and slid his hands to Kakashi's chest. "Yes."

"Well I swear I'm really cold this time." He was though he might not have been the last two times.

"Alright I'll warm you up again." Iruka chuckled again then kissed him.


	23. Family Traditional List

**Family:**  
"Sit right here." Kakashi pushed Iruka down onto the couch.

Iruka blinked and shifted to make himself a little more comfortable. "Okay."

Kakashi frowned and motioned with his hand to the left. "Kind of to the side a little more."

Raising an eyebrow Iruka scooted over. "That good?"

"Yes." Walking over to where his vest was hung up Kakashi pulled a scroll out of the pocket then walked back to Iruka. His stomach twisted nervously. Pakkun and Iruka had met and as far as he could tell they got along but the dogs all had their own personalities and just like with people some personalities didn't mix.

Iruka looked around then back at Kakashi. "Okay-" the word dragged out uncertainly, "-what  
are we doing?

"Mah... it's just... well since we're dating I thought it might be time you met the family." He clicked his nail against the edge of the paper and then reached up and bit his thumb, nicking it against his canine. Kakashi pulled the scroll open, his bleeding thumb dragging over the text of the paper in the process.

Iruka's eyes went wide and a poof of smoked filled the room.

The smoke cleared and eight dogs sat on the couch and floor around Iruka, Bull taking most of one side of it. Pakkun sat on the coffee table, Uuhei was beside him between Iruka's legs and Guruko was beside his feet to her left. Shiba and Akino were draped over one arm of the couch while Bisuke was on Bull's back, and Urushi leaned against Kakashi's legs.

"So..." Pakkun looked from Iruka to Kakashi. "Who's alpha now?"

"You both stink of fear," Guruko informed with a slightly irritated growl.

Uuhei looked up at Kakashi. "Clearly our contract is still with Kakashi but if he's submissive to the brat then..."

"Uh..." Iruka looked around at the dogs and then up at Kakashi. "So you already told them about me?"

Uuhei let out a exasperated huff of breath then twisted to look at Iruka. "We can smell you two all over each other for one and the pheromones for another but really it comes down to body language. You're both looking at each other for some kind of direction."

"Oh." Iruka opened his mouth then closed it again. He looked at Kakashi again then back at the dogs. "Well there's plenty of food would you guys like to join us for Christmas dinner."

"Yes, we would." Uuhei lips curled up in her imitation of a grin.

Pakkun barked a laugh then looked at Kakashi. "Hey Boss, I like him already."

There was a round of agreement from the rest of the dogs.

Kakashi let out a breath, the tension draining from his shoulders. All the worry he'd felt over introducing Iruka to the pack was gone with that single question.


	24. Christmas Dinner Traditional List

**Christmas Dinner:**  
The sink was stacked with dishes, every morsel of food was cleaned from them. They'd still need washed but it wouldn't be a difficult task. Kakashi, Iruka, and the dogs were flopped in the living room, half asleep.

Pakkun yawned and stretched but didn't move from his position on the arm of the couch. "He's a better cook than you."

"That roast terryiaki chicken was the best," Bisuke agreed.

Guruko shook his head. "No the fried wontons were."

Shiba stretched out a paw and pushed Guruko off the back of the couch. "No it was the ginger drumsticks."

Growling Guruko clambered back up then deliberately turned around and stuck his ass towards Shiba. "Wontons."

"Oooh..." Uuhei's leg kicked as Iruka scratched behind her ear. "You _definitely_ need to keep him."

Laughing, Kakashi buried his face against Iruka's neck and laughed. "Don't worry, I intend to."

Iruka just chuckled and snuggled back against him.


	25. Gift Exchange Traditional List

**Gift Exchange:**  
"Mm?" Kakashi blinked, sleep still clouding his brain.

"Kakashi..." Iruka whispered, still curled up against him.

"Huh? Wah?" Kakashi reached up with one hand and rubbed the sleep out his eyes, his thumb dipping below his hitai-ate in order to do so.

Iruka smiled, kissed him, and then pressed something into his hand. "Merry Christmas, even though it's almost over."

Kakashi opened his hand and stared at the object there, careful not to drop it. It was a pendant, a magatama. The chain and pendant both showed signs of wear. "What's this?"

"My dad gave it to my mom for luck. She was ANBU." Iruka smiled, a light blush creeping over his cheeks. "I've worn it ever since they died."

Propping himself up, Kakashi slipped it over his head. "Thank you." He furrowed his brow, thinking for a moment. "Stay here." He slipped off the couch and picked his way through the pile of dogs.

Despite the darkness it took him no time at all to find it. It was always in the same place. Kakashi closed his fingers around it then headed back into the other room. Sliding back onto the couch he took Iruka's hand and pressed it into the open palm. "Mm. Minato-sensei gave it to me."

Iruka stared at the kunai for a moment then back at Kakashi.

"This is where you're supposed to say thank you," Uuhei chided, laughing.

The other dogs erupted into barks of laughter.

"Nosy mutts." He didn't mean it and his tone was more amused than scolding.

"Thank you, Kakashi," Iruka chuckled then kissed him.


	26. Gifts Sexy List MI Universe

Gifts:  
'The Scarf' had been a gift from their first Christmas together. It was important and cherished, besides it was long. It also looked good on him, Iruka had said so and he was personally convinced it looked even better all by itself. Kakashi perched himself on Iruka's desk and tied it around his neck. He wrapped it, deliberately covering his face with it before draping the ends down to discretely cover the rest of Iruka's gift. Then he leaned back on his hands stared at the clock. Five minutes... maybe less and Iruka would be back from his teacher in-service meeting to finish grading papers. He wondered vaguely if it counted as re-gifting but hoped at the very least Iruka would appreciate _his_ way of appreciating the gift.


	27. Champagne Sexy List MI Universe

Champagne:  
Kakashi had picked up the bottle up and stared at it for a long time before he'd bought it. Normally he vastly preferred sake but the scene in icha icha had specified champagne so he'd gone with it. He was glad he had.

Iruka snuggled against him and held up the glass. "Cheers."

"Mm... what are we toasting now?" he asked, chuckling and eyeing the nearly empty green bottle.

"Uhm... to being snowed in with my incredibly sexy boyfriend, his amazing cooking, and _this_." Iruka twisted around kissed him Kakashi for what was probably the hundredth time.

"I will toast your kisses always," he purred, returning the kiss. It was Kakashi's opinion that Iruka was cute when he was drunk and they were alone. He'd also discovered that Iruka _really_ liked champagne. But it was this moment he wouldn't trade for anything. Iruka in his arms, no mission looming over them, and none of the chaos that seemed surround the holiday. Just them, together.


	28. Velvet Sexy List MI Universe

Velvet:  
Kakashi looked Iruka up and down, leaning against the kitchen door, and licking his lips. He had never been a fan of velvet. The stuff felt weird when it got wet and he honestly thought it looked a bit cheesy. That said the too tight red velvet shorts with the faux white fur around the legs and the matching stocking cap was quite possibly the sexiest thing he'd ever seen. Some of that of course had to do with the fact it was Iruka wearing it.

Iruka tapped the side of the measuring cup full of dark brown powder.

"Ruka, can I _please_ open just _one_ present early?" he pleaded.

"You are such a child. And, no, you can't. I'm going to make cocoa and you're going to behave." He picked up the sugar and carefully measured it.

Smirking, Kakashi walked over and slid his hands over Iruka's hips. "You know since I can't open any how about just play guess the present instead?" He slid his hand to the front of Iruka's shorts and squeezed. "Well it's definitely not clothes, too hard."

Iruka groaned. "You can't wait thirty minutes until it's midnight?"

Rubbing his fingers over the bulge, Kakashi shook his head. "No, I really can't."

"You're so going on the naughty list." His voice cracked though and he set the measuring cup down.


	29. Scarf Sexy List MI Universe

Scarf:  
"You can wear mine," Kakashi offered pulling it off hook it hung on.

Iruka waved Kakashi off, digging through the top of the closet in search of his winter gear. "I already have a scarf, I just need to find it."

Kakashi wrapped the scarf around Iruka's neck, wrapped his arms around him, and then kissed his cheek. "Yes, but if you wear mine for awhile it'll smell like you and then when I go on my missions I'll be able to sleep better."

"What will you wear if I wear yours though?" Iruka buried his face against the scarf and smiled despite the question of protest.

"I find yours. You'll need it when I'm gone anyway and this way you won't be late." He hugged Iruka again.

Leaning against him, Iruka shook his head. "If you cared if I was late you wouldn't have dragged me back to bed."

Kakashi nodded, laughed, and squeezed Iruka tighter. "True. If you spend anymore time here though I'll do it again and then you'll really be late." He smirked. "Besides, you let me."

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Like I had a choice, going to class with a hard on isn't something I would want to do." He twisted around and kissed Kakashi. "I really should get to class though."

"I'm thinking you might have waited too long and I should drag you back to bed," Kakashi hummed, grinding his hips against Iruka.

"No! Be good." Iruka furrowed his brow, frowned, then leaned forward and kissed Kakashi lightly on the lips.

Deciding it was an invitation, despite the verbal protest, Kakashi caught Iruka's lips and deepened the kiss. He pushed Iruka back against the wall and slid his hands down to the nice firm ass he was entirely too fond of. There was no way Iruka would be making it to class on time today.


	30. Fire Sexy List MI Universe

**Fire:**  
Kakashi was curled up in his chair in the library, half asleep with a book in hand, when the smell jolted him awake. Panic shot through him and bolted out of the chair and towards the rest of the house.

Flames were shooting out of the oven one minute and the next it was nothing but a cloud of smoke and steam.

"Did you really need to start my kitchen on fire?" Kakashi asked, sighing. "And was the water jutsu really necessary? Seems a bit like overkill."

Iruka rubbed a hand behind his head. "I just wanted to make you a nice romantic dinner," he explained, sounding more than a little sheepish.

Why Iruka even bothered to keep trying was beyond him. "How about a nice romantic dinner _out_ while this place airs out?" he asked, already moving to open windows.

"Okay." The tone was resigned.

Kakashi slid his arms around Iruka's waist. "Next time you want a romantic night in, order in, and drag me off to bed instead."

Iruka rolled his eyes but leaned back against Kakashi. "You're terrible."

"I just think you should stick to your strengths." He nuzzled Iruka's neck and hugged him tighter. "And it'll save my kitchen."

Iruka elbowed him lightly. "Pervert and an ass. Why do I love you."

"Because I feed you."

Laughing, Iruka shook his head. "Let's go to dinner."


	31. Mistletoe Sexy List MI Universe

**Mistletoe:**  
"No. Just No." Iruka shook his head. "Kakashi..." The tone held a definite note of warning. "Put that down _right_ now."

"But Ruka..." Kakashi took another step closer.

Iruka's left eyebrow twitched. "Keep _that_ away from me!"

Laughing, Kakashi took another step.

"I am _not_ wearing that! Get that idea out of your head right now." His legs bumped the table and Iruka reached behind him, feeling around for something to use as a weapon. "I mean it, Kakashi, this isn't funny. Tsunade will kill you if you put that on me. I'll kill you if you put that on me!" He closed his hand around the first thing it touched then threw it at Kakashi.

Dodging the scroll, Kakashi laughed and stepped closer. He could jutsu over but seeing Iruka panic was more fun. "I bought it just for you though."

"I don't care!" Iruka yelled, launching several more scrolls and items from the desk at Kakashi. Every one of them missed. "That thing is hideous. _You_ wear it if you like it so much!"

He took another step forward. "But I can't. It would smoosh my hair," Kakashi laughed, stepping even closer.

Iruka kicked a foot out at him and tried to slide himself backwards on the desk. "Get that evil thing away from me!"

Kakashi caught the foot and yanked Iruka forward, stepping between his legs.

"Just because I won't let you decorate the house mistletoe doesn't mean I'm wearing a stupid looking hat with mistletoe on it!" Iruka flailed, shoving at Kakashi helplessly.

Between dodging the flailing limbs, Kakashi reached out and plopped the hat on Iruka's head. "There."

Iruka glowered at him then yanked on the hat, which stayed firmly in place. "I hate you."

"But now I have a perfectly legitimate excuse to kiss you in public." His logic was perfectly sound, he couldn't get into trouble for making a scene if it in the holiday spirit.

"And so does everybody else!"

"Oops." Kakashi frowned for a moment, his brow furrowing. "Oh well if it's anywhere but the cheek I'll just kill them."


	32. Red Sexy List MI Universe

**Red:**  
The little red ribbon was tied around the head of one of the statues beside Hatake compound's front gate, a line of red trailed out behind it and into the house. Kakashi stared at it for a moment then his curiosity got the best him and he untied it. Winding it up, he followed it.

It wound through the house, that Iruka managed to keep amazingly dust free as well as spider free, much to Pakkun's relief.

Twisting through the hallways and rooms, Kakashi followed it to the door that lead out to the garden. It hung caught between the door and the frame. He slid it open then stepped outside. Garlands of evergreens and holly decorated the fence and every available post while ribbons and candles were carefully placed in the branches of the cherry tree that grew in the middle of the grounds. Under it sat a kotatsu piled high with food and a small heater.

Iruka sat on one side of the table. "Don't Worry I didn't cook this time."

"Good because the kitchen is still recovering," Kakashe laughed walking over and still winding the string. The string was tied around a box that sat on the cushion across from Iruka. Kakashi picked it up and sat down. "Do I open it now or later?"

"Now. Though we have to eat before you can have your gift." Iruka picked up a bottle of sake and poured them each a glass.

Kakashi pulled the string off, set it aside then lifted the lid on the gift. Inside was a copy of Icha Icha and a blanket. A piece of folded white paper sat atop both. He had a copy of the book so he knew there was more to it than that. Picking up the piece of paper he unfolded it.

_This entitles the bearer to one request from within these pages._

"Any of the Icha Icha novels. I read them when you're away and well I included that one because I _like_ that one the best." Iruka's cheeks flushed as he said it but his voice didn't waver in the slightest, meaning embarrassment but not nerves.

"Mm..." Kakashi knew the volume word for word, it was one of his favorites. "This is the best gift ever. Though I'm not quite sure how I'm supposed to get through dinner now."

Iruka laughed softly. "Anticipation makes it sweeter."


	33. Warm Blankets Sexy List MI Universe

**Warm Blankets:**  
Kakashi pulled the blanket up around them, pulling Iruka closer to him. Most of the candles had blown out and the heater sat in front of them, glowing brightly in the darkness. "We should go inside."

"No." Iruka shook his head and snuggled against Kakashi's side. "I like being right here and it's romantic with the snow coming down."

It was. Being curled up under the tree with Iruka with just a blanket while the snow fell was more than romantic it was perfect. There was no reason not to enjoy these moments while they could and besides Iruka probably didn't want to stand up. Kakashi would be surprised if he could walk straight after the things they'd done. "I suppose it's okay if we sit here a little while longer." He'd wait until Iruka fell asleep and then carry him inside.


	34. Lights Sexy List MI Universe

**Lights:**  
The lanterns were set up on the training grounds and Kakashi held the last ones, post already driven. He sat down to wait.

A couple of hours past and the sun set before Iruka showed up. He gave Kakashi a sheepish smile and offered him a hand up. "Sorry, Kashi, Izumo was late, really late."

Kakashi took his hands and stood up. "Mah, it's fine. Nobody is going anywhere anyway."

"At least you were here to keep them company." Iruka leaned over and kissed Kakashi's cheek. "I hope you're not telling them any tales on me or I'll have to return the favor," he teased.

"On my life-" Kakashi smiled and pulled out a scroll, "-I haven't told them anything they couldn't have guessed."

Iruka punched him in the shoulder, took the scroll, and unrolled it. "Yondaime-sama, how is it he was your student and still turned out this way?"

Kakashi pulled a paper lantern out, set it on the hook and then lit it. "I learned from the best."

"Besmirching your sensei's name..." Iruka tsked, shaking his head and tying the scroll to the bottom of the lantern.

"I'm not 'besmirching' anything if I'm telling the truth," he laughed, pulling out another lantern and scroll.

Taking the scroll, Iruka rolled his eyes. "Uh huh... your 'version' of the truth I'm sure. Be good and hang up your lantern."

Kakashi laughed and let his eyes drift over the lanterns, a sense of contentment filling him as the lights flickered. Even if it was only the second year of Iruka helping him with this tradition it already felt like it was itheir/i tradition. Some day hopefully, preferably long after they were old and Iruka had gone grey, their lanterns would still stand next to each other.


	35. White Sexy List MI Universe

**White:**  
Iruka snuggled closer to Kakashi, sliding his arms around his narrow waist. "I think I have a new favorite color."

"Oh?" Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow, curiously.

"White."

He paused for a moment considering it then smirked. "Well, I can certainly understand why." Kakashi slipped his hand between their sweat soaked bodies and through the cum covering both of their stomachs. "I could _almost_ change mine to that."

Iruka laughed and rolled his eyes but didn't do anything else. "Pervert and that's _not_ why."

"I like my reason and your timing says it most definitely is the reason," he teased, burying his face against Iruka's neck and kissing softly at the tan skin.

"No, you just _wish_ that was my reason." He turned his head, giving Kakashi better access, and humming happily at the kisses. "White or maybe it should be gray is my favorite color because of your hair."

"Well, that's a good reason too," Kakashi agreed.

Iruka twisted, shifting his shoulder under him a bit, and stole a kiss. "White though is the color of the snow and whipped cream and marshmallows so I'm saying white."

He laughed and kissed Iruka back. "I'm just going to pretend I didn't hear that last part. I am more important than those things or I'd better be." Kakashi slid his hand lower and smirked. "That or I could just prove my reason is better and probably the truth."

Groaning, Iruka stole another kiss. "You could try."

"I will."


	36. Santa Suits Sexy List MI Universe

**Santa Suits:**  
"Why am I wearing this again?" Kakashi asked, tugging at the bright red fabric.

Iruka smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Because you love me."

He smiled, turned his head, and pulled Iruka close for a proper kiss. "Yes, but I thought you said I wasn't allowed near your students ever again after I read Icha Icha in front of them?"

"You're not Kakashi today, you're Santa, so you're allowed." Iruka hooked the beard hooks over Kakashi's ears. "Besides, Santa will not have any Icha Icha on academy grounds or I will personally teach Santa the meaning of the 'naughty list'."

Kakashi blinked, not quite sure how that arguement worked. "But I _like_ the 'naughty list'."

"The naughty list lands you on the couch and means absolutely no presents, not even coal."

Well that wasn't fair. "If I'm good what do I get?"

"Well..." Iruka tugged the santa hat down over Kakashi's left eye and smiled. "Then you get on the 'nice list' and I get to do all kind of inice/i things to show you what that means plus you get very _nice_ presents."

"Mah, you don't even play fair." A classroom full of kids he couldn't even terrify into behaving... It was a for a good cause, Iruka doing unspeakably 'nice' things was most definitely a good cause.


	37. Wrapping Paper Sexy List MI Universe

**Wrapping Paper:**  
"Here!" Iruka plopped the boxes and a black velvet bag down in front of Kakashi. "Put your cheating ways to use and wrap these for me while I finish grading papers."

Kakashi stared at the stack of gifts. "It's not cheating."

Laughing, Iruka sat down at the table and started going through a stack of papers. "You have an unfair advantage so yes it is."

"Unfair? Using my ninja skills makes it unfair?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Yes now just do it."

Kakashi smirked, then tucked the fake beard under his chin. "If it's cheating then I shouldn't do it. You already threatened me with the naughty list and aren't elves supposed to do this for santa can't you get some short little munchkins to do it?"

"Your elf is entertaining the kids while we finish up in here," Iruka stated, not even looking up from the stack of papers. "I need to get these done now though or I'll just have to deal with them tomorrow."

Sighing, Kakashi wrapped a couple of presents then grinned and started cutting out a piece of wrapping paper.

Iruka's voice cut through the crinkling of paper. "Don't even think about it."

"But..."

"No. You are _not_ wrapping anything but those designated boxes." Iruka looked up, narrowed his eyes, and pointed to the boxes. "You want to wrap yourself up save it for home."

"You're no fun," he pouted, sticking his lip out. "How do you even know what I was going to do anyway?"

Iruka rolled his eyes again. "Because you were humming the theme song to Icha Icha."

"Oh." Kakashi laughed as he realized he really had been.


	38. Green Sexy List MI Universe

**Green**  
"Aren't elves supposed to be little?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka elbowed him. "Shut up, he wanted to help."

Kakashi eyed the green spandex clad, over-sized elf. "I think he needs another makeover. That is so not sexy."

"Be good, it doesn't need to be sexy." Iruka shoved a bag at Kakashi.

"You'd make a sexy elf..." He smirked under the beard, took the bag with one hand, and snaked his other out to grab Iruka's ass.

Iruka punched him in the shoulder. "Stop it!"

Laughing, Kakashi shifted away enough to keep the punch from actually hurting. "Now, now, no hitting Santa or you'll have to go on the 'naughty list'."

Rolling his eyes Iruka pushed Kakashi towards where Gai stood with the kids across the gym. "Don't make me kill you."

Kakashi looked over his shoulder. "But, Sensei, you'd like my naughty list..."

Iruka just groaned and shoved him again.


	39. Sleigh Rides Sexy List MI Universe

**Sleigh Rides:**  
Iruka leaned against Kakashi, pulling the blanket tighter around them. "How did you talk them into this?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"I didn't." It really hadn't been his idea and it surprised him when they'd suggested it. "They wanted to do something nice for you and they know how much you like the holidays so..." He shrugged. "They just convinced me to do the snow."

They flew by trees, the sled slid over the snow and grass easily and more flakes drifted down. It wasn't moving fast and the clearing wasn't big enough to have allowed for it.

"It's nice." Iruka smiled but didn't say anything more.

It had surprised Kakashi. He watched the dogs in the red harness with it's bright gold bells and the fake antlers. They were all very adamant about not being pets or being treated as anything less than a perfectly intelligent being so the fact that they would stoop to pulling a sleigh for Iruka without even being asked, just to make the man happy... that said a lot about how they felt about him. "I'll help you fix them the steaks the way they like them," Kakashi offered. Normally he wouldn't let Iruka near the kitchen because the man's attention wandered but he suspected this time, it wouldn't.

Iruka smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thanks."


	40. Mittens Sexy List MI Universe

**Mittens, Gloves, and Snow Booties:**  
Kakashi picked up one of the scarves. It was bright red like his and had a carefully knitted henohenomoheji in black at each end. "How many more do you have to make?"

Iruka didn't pause in his knitting just smiled at Kakashi and kept at it. "This one's for Shiba but after this one, just three. I still have to make one for Bull, Uuhei, and Pakkun."

"You think you'll actually finish in time?" He was sure Bull's would take the longest given that it was obviously going to be the biggest.

"I'm getting into a rhythm for them so I'm sure I will. They're going faster now. I only started this one yesterday." Iruka paused then looked up at Kakashi. "You don't think they'll hate them do you? I mean, they won't think I'm trying to dress them up like some pampered pet will they?"

Laughing, Kakashi shook his head. "I've seen them cuddle up with the one you gave me and you didn't even make that. Just don't make them booties and you're fine." The thought made him laugh again and he carefully folded the scarf up.

"I didn't know how and asking Asuma to knit eight more might have been a bit much." Iruka furrowed his brow and went back to knitting. "It took me longer to learn how to make a scarf that didn't look horrible and wasn't completely uneven than I thought it would."

"You're going to make me jealous of my own mutts," Kakashi pouted and dropped down beside Iruka on the couch.

Iruka leaned over and kissed him. "Well if they give you to much trouble you can always point out that you got gloves too."

"Mm... I suppose," he murmured, grabbing Icha Icha off the table and leaning against Iruka. Kakashi doubted that would make a difference to them given the equivalent would be booties and they hated the things. He didn't actually mind though, it was nice to see how much Iruka was bonding with them. Not that Iruka had to try since the ninken had all loved Iruka from the moment they'd met him, but it was nice.


	41. Candy Cane Sexy List MI Universe

**Candy Canes:**  
He'd been watching for the last twenty minutes. Normally it was something Kakashi found silly and he'd never quite understood how it could even be remotely sexy. That was of course _before_ Iruka. Kakashi was quite convinced Iruka could make anything sexy.

Iruka slid it out, licked it, and then licked his lips. A smile teased the corner of his lips and he hummed softly while he continued scratching his pen over the papers.

Kakashi wasn't sure he actually wanted to interrupt. Watching Iruka with that happy expression as he licked and sucked the long stick of candy was shamefully erotic. Adjusting himself or touching himself was out of the question since it would get Iruka's attention instantly and he was enjoying the show. Not that he wasn't fairly certain Iruka was doing it deliberately but it had become a bit of a contest of wills. Kakashi knew Iruka could grade papers and look over mission reports and not pay nearly the attention one would think he was paying so he could assume Iruka was fully aware he was being watched. He'd wait though. The longer he waited to drag Iurka off to bed the more aroused they'd both be and the more fun they'd have.

Closing his eyes, Iruka hummed happily for a long moment.

The smell of peppermint hung in the air and despite the fact that he wasn't overly fond of sweets Kakashi could practically taste Iruka's lips.

The humm became more of a moan and Iruka set the candy down on a blank sheet of paper. Smiling, he licked his fingers and moaned again.

He wasn't even aware he'd done it, but one moment he was in his chair trying to feign disinterest and the next Iruka was in his arms and he was carrying him towards the bedroom. Iruka had won but Kakashi wouldn't complain, there weren't any losers in this game.


	42. Snow Sexy List MI Universe

**Snow:**  
Kakashi cast the jutsu about ten minutes before Iruka was done at the academy then he waited patiently outside with a thermos. As planned the kids streamed out several minutes early and the window beside him slid open.

"You know..." Iruka poked him in the shoulder. "You could have just waited a few more minutes instead of making me deal with a bunch of crazy ten year olds who want to go play in the snow."

"Mah but this way was more fun." He grinned and held the thermos up. "Besides... now we can go play in the snow too."

Iruka sighed and rolled his eyes. "You're such a child sometimes... Let me get my coat."


	43. Garland Sexy List MI Universe

**Garland:**  
Iruka smiled as he pulled the dried cranberry garland out of the box. "I wonder where he is this year..." His voice fell off and so did the smile.

They got letters but Kakashi knew Iruka worried anyway. Sliding his arms around Iruka, he kissed his cheek. "Ruka, I'm sure he misses you too." There wasn't a doubt in his mind that Naruto missed Iruka. It had always been _'Iruka-sensei'_ this and _'Iruka-sensei'_ that on missions and he was sure by the time Jiraiya and Naruto returned the man would have heard every possible story a hundred times over. "He loves you like a father."

Hanging the strand on the tree, Iruka nodded. "I know and I love him like a son. I hope he safe."

"Jiraiya won't let anything happen to him." He squeezed Iruka again. "After all I'm sure he's heard enough stories about your temper to know it rivals even Tsunade's and letting Naruto get hurt would be detrimental to his survival."

Iruka elbowed him. "I'm _not_ that bad."

"Mah... you are when Naruto tells it," Kakashi laughed.

Laughing and shaking his head Iruka leaned back against him. "Thank you."

"It's only the truth." It was too. Iruka was the most important person to Naruto and everyone knew it. Kakashi was happy to remind him though.


	44. Candles Sexy List MI Universe

**Candles:**  
The box came a few days before Christmas. Kakashi set it on Iruka's lap and grinned. "It's from him."

Iruka's face lit up, his eyes widened and his lips spread into a wide grin. "I wish it was easier to send him things."

"Mm," he agreed. There wasn't much they could do about that though.

Pulling a kunai Iruka cut the tape and opened it. He fished around in packing papers and pulled one item out. It was a hand-carved, dolphin-shaped candle. Iruka smiled and set on the table beside the couch then fished around for the letter. Furrowing his brow he pulled out another small item and blinked.

"You think he knows?" Kakashi asked, staring at the candle in Iruka's hand.

Iruka raised an eyebrow. "I didn't tell him, did you?"

Kakashi shook his head.

Setting the carefully carved scarecrow down beside the dolphin Iruka pulled the letter out and read it. "He hopes we're both enjoying the holidays and he wants me to look out for you because he's worried you might be being really lazy and hiding in your room reading porn."

Laughing, Kakashi settled himself on the couch beside Iruka. He wondered sometimes if Naruto was smarter than everyone thought. "I don't see a problem with hiding in our room reading porn though it'd be better if we were acting the scenes out..."

Iruka rolled his eyes and shook his head. "He knows you too well."


	45. Tinsel Sexy List MI Universe

**Tinsel:**  
"I'm touching that." Kakashi pushed the box away with his foot. "What the hell is tinsel supposed to be anyway?"

Iruka laughed and pulled another tinsel covered ornament from the box. "Icicles of course." He didn't even bother picking the stuff off before hanging it up. "I don't know why you hate it so much. I thought we had fun last year."

"Mm... we did until I realized that stuff shows up everywhere for months afterward." His opinion had changed when he'd found the stuff sticking to him after a shower one day and then in his food a month later and then a whole clump of it in the couch cushions a few months after that. "I didn't even have it at my house and I swear that stuff breeds."

Snickering, Iruka hung another ornament up. "Well you didn't have a Christmas tree so I had to bring mine and that means there's tinsel." This time he picked the strands off, smirked at Kakashi, and then flicked them at him. There was chakra behind the motion.

Instinctively Kakashi reached a hand up to block. Half of the strings wrapped around his fingers and hand while the rest made it to his face. He growled and shook his hand.

The snickering became an outright laugh.

Kakashi jumped him, tackling him and dragging him to the floor. With Iruka pinned beneath him laughing he reached into the box, grabbed a handful of the silver strings and shoved them down Iruka's pants.

Iruka kept laughing but squirmed in an attempt to free himself. Unfortunately he was laughing so hard he couldn't get free of Kakashi and only ended up grinding against his hand.

Smirking, Kakashi slid his fingers further inside Iruka's pants and groped him more deliberately.

Iruka squeaked and then froze, his eyes meeting Kakashi's.

Okay, maybe tinsel wasn't so bad. Not if it lead to things like this.


	46. Glitter Sexy List MI Universe

**Glitter**  
Kakashi snickered. He didn't even try not to.

"Stop laughing, it's not funny," Iruka growled, shaking his hair again. Tiny sparkles showered down, sticking to his skin. "Fucking Anko I forgot she stuck that fucking glitter in that fucking card."

Another snicker. "Sensei, do you teacher your students with that mouth."

Iruka glared at him. "Fuck you, Kakashi."

"Mah, I think that's what got you into this mess," he pointed out, laughing again. Having sex in the livingroom with a box full of Christmas decorations right next to them hadn't been a big deal until it had been knocked over. Even then it hadn't been a big deal. It wasn't until they'd gone to take a shower after that it'd become a problem.

The glitter was all over Iruka, it stuck to his sweat covered skin like glue and seemed to have somehow ended up primarily in his hair. Every time he moved more of it came sprinkling down to stick to more of his skin, seeming to make the problem worse.

Rounding on him, Iruka stormed over and poked him in the chest. "Oh sure you think it's fucking funny because ninety-nine percent of your body is covered and you have white hair so nobody's even going to fucking notice if you have fucking glitter somewhere on you."

Kakashi smiled. "True." He shrugged. "And more than likely you'll be finding bits of glitter everywhere for months. Ah, Ruka-kun, somehow I sense karma at work."

Iruka continued to glare at him for a moment then spun stalked off towards the bathroom. "Fuck you, Kakashi."

"Like I-"

"Don't even say it!" Iruka interjected. "I'm going to take a shower and I don't want to hear it."

Kakashi smirked. He'd gotten sex and justice.


	47. Holly Sexy List MI Universe

**Holly:**

Kakashi looked up then rolled his eyes. "That's not mistletoe."

The girl, some kunoichi who's name alluded Kakashi, frowned. "Are you sure?" she asked, chewing her lip and looking torn between hopefully pleading and disapointed.

"Trust me _I_ know what mistletoe looks like." He sighed and looked back at his book, attempting to ignore her.

"Aw but..." She looked at the holly bunch in her hand, frowning.

"Both grow on trees, both are poisonous, but berries from holly are red while berries from mistletoe are white," he explained, not even bothering to look up.

She batted her eyes and smiled. "We could just _pretend_ it's mistletoe, you know, in the spirit of the holiday."

He rolled his eyes, though only one was visible, and deliberately exaggerated it with a slight roll of his head in the hopes she'd get the hint. "No."

"But..."

Clearly this pathetic excuse for a ninja wasn't giving up. Kakashi sighed then tucked his book away. "Listen, I don't know how you got it in your head that I would be the slightest bit interested in you, but I'm not. You're pretty but your about as interesting as a rock. I don't know you, I don't want to know you, and if you think we have some magical connection because at some point I rescued you or we had a mission together then you are sorely mistaken." He glared. The assumption that he should like some flakey girl who'd clearly never matured out of her teenage years wasn't a new one. It was also a stupid one. "I'm in love with Iruka. You will never be half the person he is and being a girl does not give you an advantage so stop thinking it does. I'm in love with Iruka because of _who_ he is not what he is. I'm not going to kiss anyone except him under the mistletoe so even if that was mistletoe, and it's not which clearly says you're too stupid to know the difference, I wouldn't kiss you," he growled then turned and stormed off to find Iruka. Maybe if he dragged him out for a few public displays the idiots would get it.


	48. Frosting Sexy List MI Universe

**Frosting:**  
Kakashi leaned over Iruka's shoulder and smirked. "Impressive, you managed not to burn them."

"I told you I could do it." Iruka grinned and went back to frosting the gingerbread men.

"I wonder if they taste good though," he teased, deliberately pitching his voice to sound skeptical. "Are you sure you didn't mix up ingredients or something?"

Iruka elbowed him and shook his head. "They taste _fine_." The tone was only slightly irritated.

Kakashi couldn't resist "Did you buy them or get a boxed mix?"

"Yes, Kashi, I went out and bought them and then covered myself in flower and egg so I could pretend I didn't." He shoved Kakashi away with one hand. "Just because I didn't burn them and they taste fine doesn't mean I didn't make them."

He snickered but stayed back for safety reasons. "It usually does."

Turning Iruka waved the frosting covered butter knife at him. "_You_ weren't around to distract me, it's the holidays so I don't have any papers to grade, _and_ it's my day off so I had nothing to keep them from coming out perfectly. Now stop making fun of me."

Snickering, Kakashi took the butter knife away, tossed it on the counter, and pulled Iruka into his arms. "Ruka... that'd be much easier to do if you didn't just splatter frosting all over yourself." He leaned forward and licked a smudge of the stuff from Iruka's cheek. "That and, well, if you weren't so cute when you're irritated."

Iruka narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth in a somewhat failed attempt to glare at Kakashi. "Stop that. I'm cooking." He pushed at Kakashi's chest.

Kakashi chuckled and dipped his head to lick the frost from Iruka's neck. "Mmhm..." He Iruka's hips to his and smirked. "Something tells me you're enjoying it so no."

Groaning, Iruka continued to push weakly at Kakashi's chest. "Damn it, Kakashi, at least let me get them covered so they don't dry out."

Continuing to molest Iruka's neck despite the lack of frosting, Kakashi untied the apron and pulled back long enough to pull the loop around his neck over his head. He tossed the apron over the cookies and frosting, careful to make sure it was clean side down. "There. Problem solved." He slid his arms back around Iruka then leaned forward and licked the frosting off his nose. Kakashi wasn't a fan of sweets let along frosting but if it was on Iruka... that was an entirely different matter.


	49. Sugar Sexy List MI Universe

**Sugar:**  
Genma took a shot and grinned. "Alright... best Christmas gift involving food?"

"Licking frosting off Iruka." Kakashi wasn't sure if it technically counted but it was fresh in his mind and just the memory made him want to find Iruka and molest him all over again.

"You mean he took frosting and well you know covered his cock the way a girl would with whipped cream or whatever?" Rai asked skeptically.

Kakashi chuckled. "Well not exactly."

Genma raised an eyebrow at Rai. "How would you know what a girl would do?"

Rai laughed then leaned over to kiss Genma. "Are you jealous."

"No!" His eyebrow and senbon both twitched.

Asuma laughed and shook his head. "That's the oldest trick in the book, Genma. I'm sure he only mentioned it because Kurenai did it and I told him. Why is it women get away with that but if I tried it she'd either laugh or hit me."

Kakashi yawned. "Because men are horndogs and women know it so they have a little more composure because it amuses them to torment men. All women are sadist. Though I'd laugh too if you tried that and I was her. Now if Iruka tried it..."

Asuma rolled his eyes. "So anyway what was it then, a bow around himself with a frosting arrow pointing down?"

Kakashi shook his head. "No. He was just making cookies and got a little messy so I took it for an invitation. Right in the kitchen too. On the counter." It hadn't been on the counter Iruka had been baking on but that was besides the point.

"That gives a whole new meaning to 'get over here and gimme some of that sugar' doesn't it," Rai laughed.

Genma groaned and rubbed his eyes like he could scrub whatever image had come to mind away. "Oh, kami, I ate those cookies."


	50. Silent Night Sexy List MI Universe

**Silent Night:**  
Kakashi laid the blanket out over the roof tiles and set the basket down. "It's odd that it's so quiet." This one day a year an utter silence seemed to steal over the village.

"The festivals all have fireworks and such but as many people as possible get it off so there's not a lot of foot or roof traffic. It's odd but not surprising," Iruka agreed, setting the basket of food down beside the blanket. He leaned over kissed Kakashi's cheek then sat down himself.

"It was a good idea to come up here." There serenity to it all because under the calmness people were there with the people they loved enjoying the moment. He settled himself down behind Iruka and wrapped his arms around him.

Iruka leaned back against him, his hands sliding over Kakashi's. "Any excuse to be with you is a good one."

"So how did we manage not to get dragged to Kurenai and Asuma's this year?" Kakashi had actually been surprised they hadn't even brought it up. If he was anyone else he might have been offended but he wasn't.

"I told them we couldn't come," Iruka chuckled.

Kakashi couldn't help but laugh and tease. "Ah, wanted me all to yourself I see."

"I did." Iruka's hands slid away. "Kashi..."

Raising his visible eyebrow, Kakashi shifted so he could see Iruka's face better. "Hm?"

Iruka's cheeks flushed but he turned to meet Kakashi's gaze. "I- wanted-" his voice cracked slightly, "-you to have this." He held something up.

It took a second for Kakashi's eyes to adjust and a moment more before his brain seemed to realize _what_ he was looking at. The small metal circle was black and non-reflective. He reached out and touched the ring then looked at Iruka.

The blush on Iruka's cheeks darkened and he cleared his throat. "It was my mom's. I thought it'd probably fit you better than it does me or I'd have offered you my dad's."

The way Iruka was giving it to him was so unadorned and completely normal that it caught him off guard and all he could do was stare. The gift and in some ways request explained why they weren't at the party and why Iruka had wanted to picnic on the roof. It was such a perfectly Iruka thing to do. Despite the obvious thought given to it, it was entirely casual and at the same time heavy with sincerity. Kakashi swallowed, his own cheeks warming. He was honestly dumbstruck and for once instead of choosing not to speak he simply couldn't.

"The blush means you'll wear it, right?" Iruka's voice shook with the question.

His throat still too tight to force sound out of, Kakashi nodded.

Iruka took the ring from him and slid it on his hand.

It was then Kakashi realized, Iruka was already wearing the matching one. "You amaze me sometimes with exactly how completely clever and cunning you are." Kakashi pulled his mask down and tilted his head so he could kiss Iruka's lips. "I love that about you."

Twisting in Kakashi's lap, Iruka chuckled and kissed him back. "Well good because somebody has to be able to surprise you at least some of the time and I love seeing the look on your face when you are. Love you, Kashi."

Kakashi smirked and kissed him again. "Love you too." The nice quiet night was not going to be such in a moment if he had anything to say about it and he most definitely did.


	51. Christmas Songs Bothersome List

Christmas Songs:  
Kakashi hated seasonal music with a passion. They were an excuse for people who couldn't sing to torture those around them who _weren't_ tone deaf. The lyrics were repetitive, trite, and just plain annoying. The worst part was that people seemed to take offense when you told them that you'd rather listen to the dying cries of a rabbit being strangled than _them_ singing. These reasons were why it astounded him that he was perched outside the mission room, in the cold with the sun setting straining his ears to hear those same songs. He watched quietly as Iruka moved around the other wise empty room putting up decorations and cleaning. Iruka's rich voice was soft and Kakashi had to resist the urge to sing with him. The emotions Iruka put into it made the words sound heartfelt and Kakashi couldn't help but think that maybe the people who'd written them originally hadn't done such as a prank. Kakashi smiled and settled himself a little more comfortably on the roof. He had no intention of moving while Iruka was still there.


	52. Bah Humbug Bothersome List

Bah Humbug:  
He was _not_ in the mood. Parties were stupid, being forced to go to one was even more so. Everything he hated about the holidays could be found at a party. Horrible music, horrible food that had way too much sugar, and annoying people who thought they could try and force you under the mistletoe so they could unmask you for a kiss. It was like they thought he was an idiot.

"Not in the holiday spirit?" Iruka asked, coming up behind him.

Kakashi looked at him then turned and glared at the rest of the room again. "No."

"You know... the punch is spiked." Iruka held up two very full, very large glasses, offering one to Kakashi by holding it slightly closer to him. "And I know a very under-used exit that I know for fact isn't being guarded..."

Accepting the drink, Kakashi raised an eyebrow. He realized maybe he'd underestimated the chunin.

Iruka smiled and sipped his drink. "It also leads up to the roof which, personally I think, has a nice view and I know for a fact almost nobody goes up there so it's a good place to hide out." He took another drink. "Of course if you'd rather stay here..."

He smiled for the first time since he'd been forcibly dragged into the mission room four hours previous. "Lead on, Sensei."


	53. Advertisements Bothersome List

Advertisements:  
Whenever the holidays crept close the stores started hanging signs for special sales. It made Kakashi feel like he was being bombarded to buy stuff he didn't want, need, or even understand why anyone would. They were pushed as gift ideas but a lot of them seemed like crap people should buy themselves when they needed them not randomly.

The only thing worse in his opinion were the seasonal gift advertisements which seemed to suggest that if you didn't buy this extraordinary item to give to your beloved or closest friend on the holiday so they could wear it for a _week_ before the holidays were deemed over then you were some kind of scrooge. How many badly knitted sweaters with mis-formed Christmas trees on them did a person need? Why they couldn't use the one that their grandmother got them the year before made no sense. In his opinion getting somebody a gift like that would be like saying "I hate you but I'm going to pretend we're friends." He wouldn't, even as a joke, have even gotten Gai something that hideous.

Kakashi growled, poking at the pile of papers stuffed into and sticking out of his mailbox. The over-crowded papers resisted the motion clearly resenting his lack of interest in them. Then one slipped free and floated to the ground. He leaned down and picked it up.

_'Tired of the Holidays? Sick of shopping? Get away from all the chaos! Enjoy the Holidays how they were meant to be enjoyed with none of the hassle. Stay with us at Konoha Springs Hot Springs Resort! Two for the price of one!'_

A smile spread across Kakashi's lips and he turned away from the mailbox and headed inside, flyer in hand. The only question was of course how hard it would be to get Iruka to go with him. The man was a work-a-holic who _liked_ the holidays... but maybe he could threaten Tsunade with one of those sweaters and get her to order Iruka to take a vacation...


	54. Broken Heater Bothersome List

Broken Heater  
"Great." Kakashi glared at the paper posted on the front door of his apartment building. The sign declared that the heater to the apartment building was out and that they were sorry for any inconvenience.

Turning around he headed for the bar. It would be open and hopefully warmer than his apartment.

"Hello, Kakashi-san." Iruka waved as came towards Kakashi. "Where are you going so late? Didn't you just get back? Aren't you tired?"

Kakashi blinked at all of the questions then shrugged. "Heaters out, tired but hard to sleep cold, so I was going to get a drink and warm up."

"Oh." Iruka frowned for a moment, obviously thinking. "You could stay with me tonight, if you want. My heater works fine."

It took restraint not to comment on the last bit. Normally he would, but irritating Iruka could mean having the invitation revoked. "I'd like that," he managed finally, his mind already concocting possible excuses to get from the couch or floor to Iruka's bed. Maybe a broken heater wasn't such a bad thing after all.


	55. Blizzard Bothersome List

**Blizzard:**  
Kakashi watched as Iruka pulled extra blankets and pillows out. He still hadn't worked up the courage to ask Iruka to the hotsprings. For that matter aside from some mild flirting and one very drunken kiss at the party he hadn't gotten anywhere with the cute academy sensei. Even now, with the perfect opportunity in front of him he balking. _'I'm an idiot, but it's not like all I want is some random fuck.'_ Kakashi sighed mentally at himself and stared out the window where the snow was starting to come down. It was coming down quickly too, in just the time it had taken them to get there and get inside he could see a thick layer covering the windowsill.

Iruka turned and looked at him then out the window. "Looks like we might be in for a blizzard."

"Mm..." he agreed.

"It could get _really_ cold tonight," Iruka noted, shifting the blankets in his arms.

The tone of his voice caught Kakashi's attention and he looked away from the window back at Iruka.

Neither of them moved.

Iruka coughed. "There's a draft in the livingroom from the window in there... it doesn't quite seal properly. I've been meaning to get it fixed but I just haven't yet."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, though deliberately not the one visible to Iruka. It seemed worth the risk and if Iruka got mad he'd just play it off as a joke. "Are you offering to share your bed with me, _Sensei_?"

"Ah..." Iruka's cheeks flushed a bright red and he ducked his head. "I thought it might be a little warmer than sleeping on the couch and I don't have a spare bed or a futon." He shifted his weight again and looked up at Kakashi from under bangs that had slipped free of his hitai-ate. "This is the warmest room and the couch wouldn't fit in here."

He felt his own cheeks warm slightly. Kakashi struggled to find a properly clever remark that would both keep him from looking the fool and not get him tossed out the door. "I'd be more than testing out that 'heater' of yours."

Laughing, Iruka tossed the pillows on the bed then shook the blanket out over top of the one already there. "Oh so it was my heater not my ass you were checking out on the way here?" he snickered, then immediately stripped himself down to his boxers.

Kakashi stared appreciatively, Iruka question only barely registering. "Uh... yes?"

Iruka stepped close to Kakashi and tugged lightly at his shirt. "We have _two_ blankets, I don't think you'll be needing these."

"You have a point there," Kakashi agreed before following the suggestion and stripping. As hot as Iruka was, he was starting to doubt they'd need the blankets.


	56. Loneliness Bothersome List

**Loneliness:**  
It was hard to remember a time when Kakashi hadn't been alone during the holidays. He couldn't really remember his mother so maybe then he hadn't been. After she'd died though his dad had kept himself busy around iany/i holiday and between the two of them they spent nearly all of them apart due to one mission or another. Even when he wasn't physically alone, he isolated himself. The older he got and the more people he lost, the more he withdrew. It didn't even matter that he hated being alone or that hated the way holidays reminded him he was, it always ended up the same.

Kakashi shifted and pulled Iruka tighter against himself. How Iruka had changed a pattern so ingrained in him, he wasn't sure, but he had.

"Mm..." Iruka squirmed in his arms, but not in an attempt to free himself. Instead he was snuggling, tightening his own limbs around Kakashi. Their arms and legs a tangled mess, Iruka tilted his head a little and kissed Kakashi's neck. "You can sleep, I promise I'm not going anywhere."

He'd never _wanted_ to be alone. For once though, somebody had seen past the mask and not only realized it but figured out a way draw him out of his loneliness. Kakashi kissed Iruka's head, nodded his understanding, and closed his eyes.


	57. Shopping Rush Bothersome List

**Shopping Rush:**  
Kakashi sat on the roof, watching them.

The chaos of the market was as fascinating as it was sickening. People rushed about as though if they didn't search every stall and store in the city they'd have somehow failed. It drove them like panicked chickens penned in too small an area.

He knew he'd have to go down there. Always before he'd simply refused on principal. The last thing Kakashi wanted was to be one of _them_. Right now they weren't the villagers he spent every day around they were 'shoppers' in a way that gave new meaning to term. He hadn't known that there was a force that could drag _him_, of all people, into their midst. Apparently, however, there was and he gave a long suffering sigh as he resigned himself to his fate.


	58. Late Gift Shopping Bothersome List

**Late Gift Shopping:**  
Kakashi trailed along the edge of the roof, his sharingan exposed. He had to find it then get it and get away, this seemed the most efficient and safe way to accomplish that.

It ended up being more than a single item when remembered he still had the hotsprings tickets. He didn't realize how caught up in he'd become until he had an armful of bags and was trying to figure out where to shove the last item he'd purchased. In the end he'd bought a wooden bucket for them all then returned to the rooftops and safety.

When he got home and started to arrange them in the bucket, he realized they didn't all fit. It took a surprising amount of tape to get it all stay in or on top of the bucket. Thankfully, the red plastic and giant bow covered for the fact and actually made it look nice. The tickets he slid into an envelope which he taped to the plastic.

Last minute gift or not, Kakashi thought he did a pretty good job with it. He hoped Iruka would agree.


	59. Fattening Foods Bothersome List

**Fattening Foods:**  
It was like they thought of him when they planned the holiday foods and clearly 'they' hated him. Even restaurants he normally frequented had replaced perfectly good food with specials caked in sugar or dripping with fat. Kakashi glared at the 'new holiday menu' then up at the waitress like she was personally responsible for the change.

"Kakashi." Iruka nudged him under the table with a foot.

Kakashi stopped his glaring and turned to Iruka. "They ruined everything here."

Covering his mouth with one hand, Iruka snickered. "I'd like to try the pumpkin soup and could you bring him some plain miso soup for now?"

The waitress, who was visibly shaking, nodded. She disappeared faster than some shinobi were capable of.

"I'm sure between the two of us we can find something edible," Iruka assured, smiling and still chuckling under his breath.

"I still say it's a conspiracy," he muttered still poking at his food.

Iruka laughed and shook his head. "I'm sure."

In the end they ordered three dishes. They managed to get the glaze left off of the fish and with it and a side dish from each of the other plates Kakashi had a meal that at least somewhat resembled food. If it had been for anything less important than their first official date he would simply gone home. Iruka however, was worth the inconvenience of a bad menu.


	60. Ice Bothersome List

**Ice:**  
It wasn't that Kakashi hated ice but there were times that it was damn inconvenient. Kakashi growled at the window. It was frozen shut and the one next to it looked to be in the same shape. Trying to pry it open one handed wasn't the safest thing to do even with chakra holding him to the ledge, it was ice afterall. He also knew better than to just jutsu directly in when Iruka wasn't there and his arms were full. As innocent as he appeared, his cute chunin boyfriend was viciously clever when it came to traps and the burst of chakra would set everything off at once and he'd end up a shish kabob.

Grumbling he jutsu instead to the hallway outside Iruka's door. Setting the bucket down he unlocked the door, disabled the traps, picked the bucket back up, and stepped inside.

Iruka wouldn't be done at the academy for awhile yet and the snow would slow him down on top of that.

Kakashi hoped Iruka didn't volunteer to take anyone's shift in the mission room or it would screw up his plans. He glanced at the clocked, mentally crossed his fingers, and then set to work fixing dinner and getting the nice hot bath read for when Iruka got home.


	61. Wet Socks Bothersome List

**Wet Socks:**  
The cursing gave Iruka away before even his chakra signature would have. By the time Iruka got through the door Kakashi was waiting for him with a cup of cocoa.

"Here." Kakashi took his bag, handed the mug over, kissed Iruka's cheek, and then unzipped his vest. He helped him shrug out of it then hung it up.

Iruka didn't say anything, just stared.

Kakashi got him to sit on the couch, crouched in front of him, and started taking Iruka's shoes and wraps off. They were dripping wet. He set them aside and then rubbed the tan feet until they were warm. "I hate snow and ice and rain when they're all combined," he commented casually. "Even with the winter shoes and the weather-proofing my feet always get wet."

"Kakashi..."

He looked up, his hands still rubbing Iruka's calf.

Iruka opened his mouth, closed it, furrowed his brow, and opened it again.

It was amusing but he decided to take pity on Iruka. "Mah, Iruka just say whatever you want to say and stop thinking so hard."

The tan cheeks flushed a bright red. "It's just-" he hesitated again, "-I never would have figured you to play happy home maker."

Kakashi's own cheeks warmed at the comment, he rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. "That makes me sound like a girl. I was thinking more like romantic night in with the boyfriend. I mean we are-" His cheeks burned as he forced the words up his suddenly tight throat. "-aren't we?"

Iruka chuckled then leaned forward and kissed Kakashi. "I come home from a bad day like today with soaking wet socks and feeling absolutely miserable to you being completely baffling but amazing... Kakashi I am _anything_ you want me to be."


	62. Burnt Dinners Bothersome List

**Burnt Dinners:**  
Kakashi made a face and poked the black crust. The bath had taken _significantly_ longer than he'd calculated. "It's ruined."

"So much for being a perfect little home maker," Iruka teased, his arms sliding around Kakashi's waist. "It was _completely_ worth it though."

Leaning back against Iruka, Kakashi nodded. He'd discovered Iruka was very _appreciative_ when pampered and far from passive when receiving attention. The hotsprings tickets had been the perfect gift too. Just the memory of what Iruka could do with his mouth had him contemplating if he should figure out a way to buy one. "Definitely, though it means we have no dinner."

"Cup of ramen?" Iruka suggested, nuzzling the side of Kakashi's neck.

The little nips and kisses sent shivers down his spine and Kakashi chuckled. "That's not romantic though."

Iruka laughed then nibbled on Kakashi's ear. "It is if you consider the fact that the sooner we're done eating the sooner we can get back to everything else." He slid his fingers under the folds of the towel wrapped around Kakashi's waist and squeezed.

Kakashi groaned and bit his lip. "Instant ramen it is."


	63. Lines Bothersome List

**Lines:**  
People were crammed into the mission room and every single one of them was griping about something. The noise level was quickly approaching decibels only Inuzuka and their dogs could hear.

Kakashi shook his head then ignored the chaos and walked straight up to where Iruka sat with two other chunin. He looked over Iruka's shoulder at the list at the missions then pulled a scroll from the stack.

Half the mission room turned to glare at him.

He ignored them, took Iruka's pen, marked the mission off the list, and kissed Iruka's cheek. "Be home in time for dinner, promise."

The jaws of everyone staring at him suddenly dropped.

He smiled at them, raised his hand, and jutsued away before the shock could turn to anger over the unfairness of what he'd just done. 


	64. Working Over the Holiday Bothersome List

**Working Over the Holiday:**  
Under normal circumstances he aimed for it, this year though Kakashi was putting his foot down and refusing. He stood in front of her desk, slouching like usual, and shook his head. "I'm not leaving the village Tsunade-sama. Not this year."

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Listen, Brat, just because you have a boyfriend doesn't make you exempt."

"Mah... you're right, it doesn't." He nodded. Kakashi understood her position and it even bothered him a little to tell her no. Raising his eyebrow at her, he leaned towards her slightly. "The fact that I have never refused a mission since I graduated despite the occasion however should." This was his first Christmas with Iruka, their first holiday together. He wasn't going to risk missing it or getting hurt.

Silence filled the room for a moment then Tsuande sighed again. "Fine, but you're mistaken if you think you will be able to use that excuse again next time."

Kakashi smiled, inclined his head, and then straightened up again. "I understand." There were other excuses he could always use and blackmail. He had no intention, after all, of missing Iruka's birthday. That was several months away though and so the only thing mattered right then that he would not be working over _this_ holiday.


	65. Unexpected Guest Bothersome List

**Unexpected Guests:**  
Gai had come by before he'd even been awake. Kakashi had been too tired to kill him. Then Genma and Raidou knocked on his door just as he was getting back to sleep. After that had been Asuma and Kurenai, then Ebisu, and shortly after he left Aoba showed up.

Kakashi groaned and buried his face against his bed while trying to drown out the sound of yet another unexpected guest knocking on his door. He was so tired that he wasn't even sure anymore if he was maybe dreaming. It was becoming rather obvious that the downside to being home for the holidays was that people felt inclined to bring you things or stop by just to wish you well. If they actually wished him well they'd let him sleep. He was starting to think they had heard that he wasn't going to be taking missions until after and were jealous. It was that or they were still peeved about his little stunt in the mission room. The banging got louder and Kakashi finally rolled out of bed and went to answer it.

"What?" he growled, yawning and not bothering to open his eyes. Opening them meant he was another step away from sleep.

"Oh, sorry," Iruka replied. "I was worried when you didn't come by."

Kakashi opened his eyes and like a switch, his mood flipped. He smiled and pulled Iruka inside, shutting the door behind him. "You're coming to bed with me." If he wasn't as exhausted as he was he'd have leered and suggested doing something other than sleep.

"You look like hell," Iruka remarked, following Kakashi to the bedroom.

"Tsunade agreed not to send me on missions out of the village for the holiday. So instead she stuck me on guard duty last night." He hadn't had a chance to adjust his sleep schedule for it and he'd been informed he'd have it until the holidays were over. That was of course except for the days he'd requested off specifically for their vacation at the hotsprings, which he'd also arranged for Iruka to have off. Climbing back into bed, he pulled Iruka in with him, and snuggled against him. "Everyone keeps coming over and waking me up."

"Oh. That's good," Iruka whispered. "I was worried you might get called away."

Tucking his mask under his chin, Kakashi kissed him. "I know and there is always the chance I could be but she won't unless there's no other choice."

"Good." Iruka snuggled back. "Go to sleep, anyone else shows up I'll take care of it."

It was a fact, Iruka was amazing. Kakashi closed his eyes, finally relaxing now that he knew he wouldn't have to get up again until it was time to leave. It was only seconds before he drifted off.


	66. Flu Season Bothersome List

**Flu Season:**  
Kakashi growled and curled tighter under the blankets.

"You're not going to feel any better if you don't take your medicine," Iruka chided.

"No. It taste gross." He couldn't help it if it sounded just a little whiny.

Iruka sighed, clearly exasperated. "Stop being such a child and take it or I will treat you like one of my students and _**force**_ it down you throat," he half-growled.

Kakashi grumbled, but crawled out from under the blankets. "I thought you were supposed to be nice to people when they're sick," he mumbled.

"You want to be babied and pitied then **_take your damn medicine_**!" Iruka furrowed his brow and held the medicine ball out. "I'll baby you when you're not contagious and being difficult. If you had gotten your shot like everyone else you wouldn't even be in this mess."

Kakashi looked at the ball of herbs Tsunade had made him. "I don't like shots."

"Five. I'm convinced you're fine now," Iruka sighed. "Then think of this way then, if you don't take it you'll be sick when school gets out and we won't be able to go to the hotsprings."

Snatching the medicine, Kakashi swallowed it and then downed the glass of water Iruka gave him. "You know, I never used to get sick. I think _you_ and those evil little minions of yours got me sick."

Iruka smiled. "Mmm... well then I'll make it up to when you're better if you don't get me sick."

"You better." He couldn't help the pout. The first holiday he was actually enjoying and he gets sick. It was like a curse.

Brushing his fingers against Kakashi's flushed cheek, Iruka leaned over and kissed the top of his head. "Then get better soon so I can."


	67. Parties Bothersome List

**Parties:**  
"I don't want to go." Kakashi flipped a page in his book and continued reading.

Iruka leaned over the back of the couch. "Come with me. Please."

Kakashi sighed and looked at Iruka. "They're just going to drink, play bad music, exchange crappy presents, and whatever other boring things they can think of. None of it sounds particularly appealing so why should I go?"

"Because I want you to and these are far more fun and interesting if people aren't trying to set you up or well ask you out. I run into both of those and if you go then I won't." Iruka leaned over the couch and kissed Kakashi.

"They know we're dating. I'm sure you'll be fine," he pointed out.

Iruka hmphed and scrunched up his nose in obvious annoyance. "Why can't you just come with me?"

"Why can't we just stay here?" Kakashi asked, then leered. "I can be way more fun than any party."

"Because I want to go and spend time with my friends but _this_-" Iruka stole another kiss. "-is still so new that I don't want to be anywhere you're not."

"Mm..." His resistance was wavering despite his dislike of parties. Anko running the party didn't make it anymore enticing.

Iruka swung himself over the couch, gracefully landing on top of Kakashi with a leg on each side of him. "And-" he grabbed the book away and put it behind his back, "-if you come with me I'll make sure I make up for any suffering you go through when we get home," Iruka purred, leaning forward and sliding his hand up Kakashi's chest.

His resistance crumbled. Kakashi pulled Iruka the rest of the way down and kissed him, long and hard. It was several minutes before he relaxed his hold and broke the kiss. "Alright, it's a date."


	68. Holiday Specials Bothersome List

**Holiday Specials:**  
Kakashi stared at the buffet of candies, cookies, and other holiday fare that had been set out in a stream of pre-packaged wonderment. The lavishly frosted sugar cookies looked to be more frosting than actual cookie. It made Kakashi's stomach turn both at the sheer amount of sugar piled on and the fact that apparently the cookie was so bad that the frosting was the best thing about them. There was a box of pretzels sitting beside it coated in white, red, green, and brown goo that the label claimed was chocolate. Why anyone would eat something that looked as though it had been dipped in candle wax was beyond him. It continued down the table, boxed candies that were obviously hold overs form the year before, powdered hot chocolate, packets of instant apple cider, half melted cheeses and smoked sausages that would likely last until the end of times, and other similar catastrophes of cooking. He wasn't sure there was a single piece of edible food among them.

Iruka picked up a cookie and licked the frosting off of it.

"How can you eat that?" he asked, resisting the urge to wrinkle his nose in disgust.

"What?" Iruka blinked and licked the cookie again. "It taste good."

Kakashi sighed and shook his head. "There's just no accounting for taste."

Iruka laughed, then smirked, and kissed Kakashi's cheek just above his mask. "I picked you, didn't I?"

"Everyone has to get it right sometimes," he teased

"You're right, there's no accounting for taste," Iruka laughed, licking the cooking again.


	69. Bad Presents Bothersome List

**Bad Presents:**  
Kakashi stared at the bright green box with the giant orange bow on it. Just looking at it he was convinced it would be bad. Nothing that hideous on the outside could be anything but. He was actually a little afraid to open it. Gai had weird taste and a weird sense of humor. Most people thought it was just the weird taste. Kakashi knew the man well enough to know better.

Iruka elbowed him. "Open it," he hissed.

Shifting uncomfortably, he tried to think of a good excuse not to. Gai had gifted him with leg weights, a matching green jump suit, leg warmers, tooth paste, hair grease, and various other similar bad gifts over the years. It wasn't a matter of whether it would be good just a matter of how bad it would be. Sighing, Kakashi lifted his hand and hesitantly touched the edge of the bow. There was the chance it could explode and cover them in manly sparkles of youth. At least _he_ was convinced there was a good chance of that.

The smile that was plastered across Gai's face sparkled. "My Rival has found true love and it brings me great joy to be able to-"

"Mah, fine I'm opening it," Kakashi cut in, not wanting to hear anymore. He pulled the ribbon off, handed it to Iruka, and then carefully lifted the lid. He blinked, stared, and raised and eyebrow. It was not anything like what he'd expected.

Iruka leaned over and peered inside then promptly smashed the lid down. "Gai!" He gaped, looking from Gai to Kakashi, and his entire face lit a bright red.

"Youthful-" Gai started.

Kakashi raised a hand and stopped him. "Now, now Iruka is that anyway to react to such a thoughtful gift?"

Iruka slapped a hand across his face then turned and walked away. "I should have known," he muttered.

Laughing, Kakashi clapped Gai on the shoulder. His friend really was full of surprises. "Thank you. I think this is definitely the best gift you've ever given me." Iruka bright red and nearly incoherent from embarrassment was most definitely the best gift ever.


	70. Debt Bothersome List

**Debt:**  
Debt was not such a horrible thing. Not when it was you who were owed. Kakashi never understood why people spent exorbitant amounts of money at the holidays, they bought loads and often expensive gifts. Usually when he thought about debt in regards to the holidays that's what came to mind and it didn't make much sense.

It was far better to have your lover owe you favors. Suffering through a party was definitely worth the reward. Iruka was _very_ grateful and very good at repaying that favor with proper compensation.

Kakashi was even more convinced after that he clearly understood the giving nature of the holiday and the debt incurred there in better than the rest of village.


	71. Traveling  Bothersome List

**Traveling:**  
Kakashi was used to traveling on the holidays and it was honestly one of the worst times to try and get anywhere even if you were on a mission, maybe especially if you were. Inns were generally packed unless you'd planned to be there in advance which you didn't do on missions because it wasn't as though you could predict where you'd be with enough advance notice to plan anything. It always meant he ended up sleeping outside. It was that or sleep in a run down place packed with people who couldn't afford anything better than the floor of a common room. Shinobi generally opted for the outside when that was the case. It wasn't that they were bad people but shinobi rarely had an interest in being packed in sleeping quarters with noisy and nosey civilians if they could avoid it.

All of that said, _this_ was different. Being out of the village in a nice relaxing hotsprings hotel was something that was so entirely different that Kakashi finally understood why people would go out of their way to spend the holiday there. It wasn't so much the hotel or the amenities that made it nice but rather that he was alone with Iruka with _nothing and nobody_ to interrupt it.


	72. Gift Exchange Bothersome List

**Gift Exchange:**  
They had their own private hot spring, an elaborate room, and room service that insured they wouldn't have to leave. Kakashi was proud of his choice in gifts. It was worth every penny to see the look on Iruka's face while he took it all in.

Iruka's cheeks flushed and he handed the fairly small box to Kakashi. He coughed. "It's uh nowhere near as nice a gift."

Kakashi took the box, carefully untied the ribbon, ripped the paper away from the top, and lifted flaps of the box. A simple wooden brush laid inside. He blinked, looked up at Iruka, down at the box, and back up at Iruka. "Are you implying you don't like my hair?" he teased, not sure what to make of the gift.

The flush of Iruka's cheeks darkened, covering his face and crawling down his neck. Even the tips of his ears turned pink. "Well at first I was being funny."

It was definitely that, if just for the sake of Iruka's embarrassment. Kakashi chuckled. "And then?" There was clearly something more going on.

Picking the brush up out of the box, Iruka slid his other hand into one of Kakashi's and pulled him towards the bed and down onto it.

Kakashi sat, curious.

Iruka settled behind him then carefully untied Kakashi's hitai-ate and set it beside them on the bed. "Well, and then I thought I'd give it to you with the promise that for the weekend, while we're here, I'm at your beck and call." He slid the brush through Kakashi's hair. "I'll do anything from brush your hair to wash it to-" Iruka leaned and kissed the spot just below Kakashi's ear. "-wash you," he purred, wrapping his arms around Kakashi's shoulders.

Smiling, Kakashi leaned back against Iruka, settling in his arms. "I think you just topped my gift."


	73. Intoxication Bothersome List

**Intoxication:**  
The warmth of the water and the alcohol was relaxing. If not for one other factor Kakashi might have sunk right down below the ripples and drowned from it. However, that _one_ factor was extremely demanding and had him feeling hotter than the water and the alcohol ever could.

Iruka's fingers slid over him, teasing. His mouth licked and sucked at the damp skin of Kakashi's throat where the sweat and water dripped down.

He panted and slid his hands up Iruka's back. "I think I'm more intoxicated by you than anything else," he hummed happily, his head falling back against the edge of the pool.

Chuckling, Iruka stole a kiss. "Mmm... good I was hoping that look was me and not just the booze."


	74. Hangovers

**Hangovers:**  
He'd never had a hang over and if it were as simple as too much booze he probably wouldn't mind. This hangover though was a little unfair. Kakashi groaned.

"Oh, don't be such a baby. I couldn't have worn you out that badly."

Kakashi poked his head out from under the covers and nodded. He really did ache all over.

Iruka laughed and shoved another bite of food in his mouth. "Just wait until we get back, I can't wait to tell Anko I outlasted Konoha's second biggest perv."

"Shut up and hand me one of those," Kakashi grumbled, reaching a hand out. It really was unfair that Iruka was best friends with the village's biggest gossip. He'd _never_ hear the end of it.

* * *

A/N: And that's it folks. There was no 25 to this list and I'm too lazy/mentally exhausted from writing 74 of these already to think of one. I hope you enjoyed them. I've written just under 20,000 words for these drabbles alone so while they're short they add up.


End file.
